1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to housings for flue gas units.
2. Description of the Background Art
Housings for flue gas units contain, for example, a muffler, a catalyst, a diesel soot particle filter, etc. They include a closed and gas-tight housing jacket and two end elements, designed either as flat-ended panels or as cones. At least one inlet pipe leads into the housing, and at least one outlet pipe leads out of the housing. In the great majority of cases inlet and outlet pipes are arranged such that they penetrate the end walls. In particular cases, however, it is necessary and known that at least one of the pipes radially penetrates the housing jacket. For this purpose a hole is made in the housing jacket. After the pipe has been introduced through the hole, the pipe and the housing jacket are connected gas-tight, preferably welded. See, for example, DE 10 2005 026 376 A1.
One drawback of this housing form is the complicated, time-consuming and thus also expensive installation process. The radial pipe must be placed through the opening in the housing jacket separately after installation of the other internal parts, connected in the interior of the housing with a holder provided there, and finally welded gas-tight with the housing jacket.
However, if the inlet and outlet pipes, as explained above, travel in the longitudinal direction of the housing, so that they penetrate the housing only in the area of the face ends, they can be prefabricated completely outside the housing together with the other elements to be provided in the interior of the housing, for example, transverse walls, overflow pipes, Helmholtz resonators, damping wool, etc. Then the prefabricated insert only has to be slid into the housing from one of the open housing ends. After placement of the second front end or cone, the flue gas unit element is complete.